Global companies that support customers in many different regions generally have multiple agreements with the same customer. The agreements may be established at the regional level. Each agreement may be treated as a unique agreement with the customer with its own set of requirements, resources, etc., even if other agreements may have already been established with the same customer. This approach may be used either because it is a traditional business practice, or because it is the only way the underlying information system can support, or both. As the number of customer increases and/or the number of agreements per customer increases, the same approach can cause unnecessary overheads and costs for the global companies as well as for their customers.